Cotton Candy Valentine
by exploding-penguins
Summary: It's Valentines Day at the academy, and the students must make a valentine for someone special. Sasuke and Sakura take advantage of it.


**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat quietly while Iruka-sensei tried to quiet the class down. It was Valentines Day in Konoha, and the academy was holding a special event for the occasion. The pink haired seven year old sighed as a loud mouthed blonde by the name of Naruto Uzumaki stood up on his desk and pointed obnoxiously at their sensei.

"I am **NOT **making some stupid mushy Valentine for anyone, dattebayo!" he screeched, waving his arm around wildly.

Suddenly, a brown haired boy with red markings on his cheeks stood up next to the blonde. Sakura recognized the boy as Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto and Kiba were two of the biggest trouble makers at the academy. This would not end well.

"I'm with Uzumaki!" Kiba exclaimed, stomping up and down to create a ruckus. "Why should we make Valentines for any icky girl? Don't you know girls have cooties!? It's unsanitary!"

'_Says the kid who hangs out with a dog 24/7…' _Sakura thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Iruka had the look of death on his face and Sakura could have sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears. "NARUTO! KIBA! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" he screamed, effectively silencing the class. Everyone in the room stared at Naruto and Kiba while they silently stepped down from their desks and took their seats. Iruka could be scary when he wanted to be.

Iruka took a moment to collect himself before clearing his throat and addressing the class. "As I was trying to say before… your assignment for this period is to make a Valentine for someone and give it to them. And please, no stupid tricks. I'm looking at you two," he said, staring directly at Naruto and Kiba. Naruto stuck his tongue out and Kiba rolled his eyes.

With that, Iruka handed out paper and craft supplies and proceeded to walk back to his desk. Sakura immediately knew who she wanted to make her Valentine for. She looked over at the raven haired boy sitting across the room, Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled to herself. Sasuke was definitely the cutest boy in the class, and was very talented. He always scored well on all of their assignments, and Sakura admired him. She wished he would like her the way she liked him, and she decided then that she would make today the day he finally noticed her. Determined, Sakura got to work on her Valentine.

Sasuke Uchiha sat at his desk and sighed. He thought this whole assignment was a waste of time. Why did ninjas in training have to make valentines, anyway? Sasuke wanted a real assignment that would allow him to hone his skills. All he wanted was to be as great a ninja as his brother, Itachi, and to finally have his father acknowledge him. He had much better things to do than worry about valentines.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Stop!" he heard a girl yell from across the class. Sasuke looked over to where the voice came from only to see three girls huddled around a pink haired girls desk, ripping up the valentine she was working on. Sasuke recognized the pinkette as Sakura Haruno. They'd never really talked, but he'd always thought she had pretty hair.

"You were working on a valentine for Sasuke-kun? Ha! Like he'd ever notice _you," _one of the girls said, a smirk on her face.

Sakura frowned and sniffled, feeling humiliated. "You girls are so mean! Why would you rip up my valentine? You always bully me!"

Another girl sat on Sakura's desk and flicked her on the forehead, a sneer on her face. "We bully you because you're a loser with a giant forehead."

A third girl with long red hair chimed in, nodding. "A giant forehead, not to mention ugly hair. Pink hair? Really? Not only is the color hideous, but Sasuke-kun only likes girls with long hair!"

Sasuke watched the scene from afar and felt bad for the pinkette. These girls had no idea what they were talking about. He liked Sakura's hair. It was unique, and reminded him of cotton candy. So what if Sakura had a big forehead? Everyone had something about themselves that made them feel insecure. Her forehead wasn't even that big. The only reason he'd even noticed it was because those mean girls always felt the need to point it out. Sasuke decided that he wanted to get to know Sakura better. With that thought in mind, he quickly got to work on a valentine of his own.

Sakura sniffled as the trio of mean girls waved their own valentines in front of her. "Give it up, forehead girl. We're all much prettier than you," one of them said.

"She's right! Watch, Sasuke-kun will definitely notice us once we give him these valentines," the redhead said, looking down at her like a bug she wanted to step on.

"Y-You girls are s-so m-mean…" Sakura said softly, her voice breaking.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and no matter how hard she tried to fight them back, they spilled over with a vengeance. She began to tremble with sobs, and the girls just rolled their eyes at her and walked away.

Sasuke was just finishing up his valentine when the three girls that had been bullying Sakura walked up to his table. He completely ignored them, putting the finishing touches on his valentine.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Look at the valentines we made you!"

"Aren't they just sooo pretty? Sort of like us, don't you think?"

"Who is your valentine for? It's for me, isn't it? Can't say I blame you. I mean, I _am _beautiful, after all!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and glared up at the three girls, silencing them. He slowly stood up, and stared at them coldly. "You all have an ugly personality, which makes you all hideous in my eyes. You're also annoying the crap out of me. Get out of my way," he said, stomping past the three girls, valentine in hand.

The three girls watched in horror as Sasuke walked across the classroom to Sakura's table. The girl dried her eyes and looked up at him in surprise. "O-Oh.. hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke gave her a small smile, suddenly feeling a little shy. "Hi, Sakura. I… um. I heard what those girls were saying, and it's not true. You shouldn't listen to them."

Sakura looked away sadly and shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me, Sasuke-kun. I know I have weird hair and a big forehead…"

Sasuke shook his head, and placed his valentine in front of her. She stared at it in surprise and took it in her hands, while he looked away shyly. The valentine read "_Your hair reminds me of cotton candy. Sweet, like you." _

Sakura blushed intensely and looked up at Sasuke with a big smile. He was still looking away shyly, a blush adorning his cheeks. "I like your hair, and your forehead."

Sakura jumped out of her seat and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. By this point everyone in the classroom was watching the scene in front of them. The girls were all extremely jealous.

Sasuke smiled and hugged the girl back. He pulled away after a moment and looked her in the eye shyly. "Sakura, will you be my valentine?"

Sakura beamed at him and nodded eagerly.

"I would love to, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Since it's Valentines Day, I absolutely had to write something SasuSaku! If you enjoyed, please leave a review and add this to your favorites!**


End file.
